Sorcerer Wanted
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: AU with a slight Wizard101 touch R


**Author Note:**_A slight crossover with Wizard101 that I've somehow managed to find myself playing recently. Regardless, I do not own Wizard101 or White Knight Chronicles, just the words below._

_~101~_

There were times in his life where Rapacci was angry, there was no denying that. As he stared over the counter at the three Journeymen Ranked Wizards before him, two of which he sent off to the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, he had such a rage churning inside of him he could have been promoted to Master Pyromancer quicker than a Krokosphinx could snap its gargantuan jaws shut.

All he wanted was for a few Wizards to safely transport the next shipment of wine from his home world of Balandor to Wizard City where he had set up shop. He had foolishly thought that he could gain some free help from Leonard and Yulie, the two youths he had taken with him to Wizard City, only to be met with empty hands when they returned with not even a single keg of wine.

"All I asked of you two was to simply pop back home and return with my latest shipment, right" Rapacci asked calmly catching the three of them off-guard clearly expecting him to be angry. "So then…WHERE THE HELL IS MY SHIPMENT!?"

All three Journeymen almost scarpered the moment the Warg raised his voice. It would not have been surprising if the entire Commons stopped to ponder where the loud voice suddenly came from or why a wine shop appeared to be under the effects of an earthquake spell.

"Now, I don wanna hear your excuses, your apologies or anything coming from your mouths. I'm placing an emergency order in to be ready for next week and you'd do well to toughen up your act 'n defend that order 'til it gets here like your lives depend on it- Cuz it does, got it!? Good! Now get yer butts outta here 'fore I kick 'em out!"

The words barely left his mouth before two of the three Initiates had all but hightailed it out of the winery leaving the third to catch up to them near the lake in the middle of the Commons.

"Well, gotta say, when you guys said he was like a raging volcano, I thought you were only joking" The third remarked offhandedly in an attempt to make light of their situation.

"Shut up, Caesar!" Yulie growled not in the mood for her friend's jovial personality before rounding on Leonard. "This wouldn't have happened if we kept to the road and not taken that shortcut you suggested, Leonard!"

"It would have if you were actually doing your job as lookout, Yulie!" Leonard threw back knowing she was just as much to blame for this upset as he was.

"Hey, hey, hey! As much as I'd love to watch your 'lovers quarrel' going on, save it for my birthday, will you guys?" Caesar interrupted stepping between them before spells could be thrown. "Right now, we have bigger fish to fry- along with our hides if we don't buck up our ideas about things"

While Leonard seemed unfazed by what Caesar was suggesting as he cooled down, Yulie quickly faced towards the lake so the two would not catch the redness of her cheeks.

"So then… Any ideas as to how to go about this little problem?" Caesar asked as the silence slipped from comfortable into uncomfortable between them all.

"Even if we stick to the road, we're likely to run into trouble" Leonard mused twisting individual blades of grass out of the ground near his feet one by one as he pondered their problem. "Even just the one troll we fought nearly overpowered us"

"Yeah, even the combined powers of my Fire and your Storm magic did little to whittle it down" Caesar agreed keeping up with the competition while scoping out some of the girls that were walking by.

"What about getting another Wizard? That would even the odds, right?" Yulie threw out gaining nods of agreement from the others.

"Yeah, it would help. Think you can get your girlfriend to help out, Caesar?" Leonard asked looking at the Pyromancer with hopeful eyes only to receive a negative shake of the head.

"Sorry, but Kara's off on a request from her folks in the desert world of Lagnish" Caesar explained. "Besides, she's pure Pyro and I think one of us on this team's enough"

The other two looked at him in slight confusion.

"Okay, look at it this way: we have Leonard, a Diviner and Thaumaturge with an all-out offensive approach; Yulie, our Theurgist and healer first and Necromancer second; finally there's myself, Pyromancer and Thaumaturge known for getting under monsters' skin. With me so far here, folks?"

"I think so" Leonard muttered trying to wrap his head around what he had just processed. "Just not where you're going with this

"We need someone from one of the remaining Schools" Yulie supplied catching on quicker to the riddle Caesar just gave them.

Quickly, the pieces fell into place for Leonard. With a balanced team of offense, distraction, healing and support, they were more than likely to overcome whatever came their way during their quest as well as keep their heads firmly on their necks.

And when it came to support, the School of Balance was in a league of its own with its repertoire of spells that allowed Sorcerers to rob fire of oxygen and turn solid stone into a sinking bog making them invaluable allies when part of a team. The only trouble now being trying to find a Sorcerer of their Rank, maybe one higher or lower, and seeing if they could get him or her to help them out.

"And… I think I know just the Sorcerer who can help us" Yulie continued suddenly making a beeline for Ravenwood where the Schools and Dorms were located.

Unsure of what their friend was up to, Leonard and Caesar had no choice but to follow after her through the midday crowds towards the great tree at the top of Wizard City. Despite her head start, they were quickly able to catch up to her.

"Care to share, Sunshine?" Caesar asked as he kept pace with her.

"There was this Necromancer Initiate that I met up with not long after I first enrolled in the School of Life and wanted to try out some Draining spells to go along with my Life spells should the need arise" Yulie explained. "While helping me with my studies, she talked a bit about this Sorcerer a couple levels higher who she'd met when she first enrolled herself"

"I see where this is going" Caesar interrupted. "This Sorcerer helped your friend out now and again so you're hoping that this same Sorcerer will help us out. Am I right?"

Yulie muttered something along the lines of Seer blood under her breath but did nothing to deny the Pyromancer had been right on the money. The least he could have done was let her finish her little story. Then again, she always cut Caesar off whenever he started talking about women so it was more or less fair play for him to interrupt her she grudgingly reckoned.

"If this girl was a Novice when she first met the Sorcerer…and she's now an Initiate...wouldn't that mean the Sorcerer would be an Adept or Magus by now?" Leonard queried doing some quick math in his head.

"Nah. He'll still be an Adept. It takes longer to graduate up the totem pole after the first four Ranks" Caesar assured him as they arrived in Ravenwood. "All we need to do is find the guy"

"Easier to say than to do" Leonard grumbled as he looked about.

Due to the location holding all seven of the Primary Schools of Magicks, Ravenwood was a continual place of Wizards of all ages and Ranks bustling about either by themselves or in groups of two to four in a myriad of different colours making finding their specific Sorcerer more of a challenge than need be. And as if that were not troubling enough, Yulie had disappeared on them when they were not looking.

Before either of the two remaining Wizards could contemplate on whether to try and locate their friend or their new teammate, Yulie, as if by magic, seemed to suddenly rematerialize before their eyes holding a slip of parchment that she waved merrily in triumph.

"Ta-da! The Dorm residence of one A. I. Hexweaver!" She declared proudly handing the slip to Leonard.

"_Hexweaver_? What kinda name's that?" Caesar commented as he read over Leonard's shoulder. "Then again, compared to my own, his does sound more legit"

"Anybody's sounds better than yours, _Drakefriend_" Leonard jibed before turning to Yulie. "How in the world did you get this?"

"Just asked Mr Wethersfield if he knew of any Adept Sorcerers who knew Penny when she first started" Yulie explained as if it were obvious.

"The Necromancer who helped introduce you to the Death Arts?"

"Yeah. She decided to branch out to Balance after this Hexweaver guy saved her when she decided to do some fieldwork of her own"

"Sounds like quite the hero" Caesar commented.

"Not really. See, he inspired her to be more proactive, see the city for herself instead of just reading about it in classes and such. Trouble was, she was not ready for solo forays just yet and would've likely been killed had he not heard of what she was doing and went after her" Yulie said as they started trekking towards.

"So, you're saying he only went after this Penny girl because he didn't want her death on his conscience?" Caesar could not help but ask to receive only a shrug in reply to which could not help but chuckle. "And here we are trying to lasso him into our group"

"This is just what Penny told me. For all we know, he could be a kind and caring guy who likes helping out others" Yulie reasoned.

"So long as he knows how to spell 'team', he's welcome with us" Leonard remarked as they approached a door with the name '_Alastor Isaiah Hexweaver'_ on a small wooden plaque on the wall beside it.

"Leonard, with you, _Anyone's_ welcome so long as their intentions are good. And you're just as bad with the women, Caesar" Yulie added when Caesar made to comment causing him to quickly shut his trap before he put his foot in it.

Turning her attention back to the oak door in front of her, Yulie rapped three times on the door of their, hopefully, new teammate. As the seconds ticked by, it did not look as if anyone was inside or at least going to answer it.

"Guess no one's home. Shall we leave a note?" Caesar inquired.

"We could always let ourselves in" Leonard suggested earning a curious look from Caesar and a rather intimidating glare from Yulie. "What? What's wrong with one little peek?"

"Losing a body part quickly comes to mind! Have you forgotten the reason as to _why_ Rapacci brought us along to Wizard City with him?!" Yulie hissed forcing Leonard to step back while Caesar was getting ever the more curious about their past.

Before either Yulie could chew up Leonard or Caesar could interrupt another of their tiffs, the sound of the door beside them opened up to reveal a disgruntled looking Sorcerer maybe five or so years their senior. While there was no doubt in the three Journeymen Wizards minds that he was wise and clever, he did not look at all charming or thoughtful although that might be due to them making a racket outside his quarters.

"If you're going to act like a married couple, take it elsewhere- like your own room!" He grumbled racking a hand through azure locks that seemed to point every-which-way but down.

"S-Sorry to disturb you" Leonard managed to say eventually the Sorcerer's dark blue orbs looking like they were staring right through him and his friends. "We were hoping you could help us out with a job we were given"

Staring at all three of them equally in turn, the Sorcerer, who was undoubtedly the one known as Alastor Hexweaver, opened the door and beckoned them inside seeing as how he was now awake and was unlikely to get any more sleep sometime soon.

Quickly stepping inside, the three Wizards could not help but look around in awe, curiosity and interest at what they saw. One corner of the room was completely taken up by an almost full bookcase and an old well-made desk that was littered with study papers, several books on the various schools and or magical creatures and a couple notebooks with page markers sticking out every five or so pages. On the wall above it, seven wands, likely one from each school, was hung from their respective plaque each holding the Coat of Arms for their respective school.

Across from the desk, on the opposite side of the room, was Alastor's bed looking like it had not been slept in for days despite looking otherwise alongside a washbasin. Right across from the door was a small fireplace complete with a comfortable looking, well used chair and small table currently occupied by another book or two on Magicks no doubt.

"Why do I get the feeling this place would be a tip if he had his own place?" Yulie muttered for only Leonard and Caesar to hear.

"I'm more interested in where he keeps his robes" Caesar threw back noticing the room held more books and related stuff yet there was not a trace of any wardrobe or footlocker.

As if by answer, Alastor grabbed the end of his bed and effortlessly lifted it so that it was standing on end against the wall. Only now, it looked more like a large wardrobe than a bed. All Leonard and Caesar could do was look on in awe as Alastor then opened the wardrobe revealing a full array of robes and other clothing both in school and personal colouring, plucking out a dark blue robe with maroon trim, before closing the wardrobe and pulling it down so that it was once again a place of rest for the Sorcerer.

"Now _that_ is a handy spell" Caesar could not help but comment.

"You have no idea" Alastor remarked in response as he donned the robe the colours blending well with his unique hair colour. "So, what brings three young Wizards to my quarters before noon?"

"You make it sound like you're some wise old geezer" Yulie could not help but comment before she could stop herself.

"I was thinking more along the lines of you all being just the age of your respective boot's size" Alastor quickly countered glancing down at the Theurgist's rather smalling feet. "Are you even out of diapers yet?"

Both Leonard and Caesar had to bite their tongues almost to prevent from sniggering while Yulie could only look like she had been fish slapped. Fortunately, both males were quick to recover and just as quick to apprehend Yulie by the arms before she herself recovered and went on a more physical counter attack.

"Do we really have to ask him to help? I'm more likely to kill him than the trolls" Yulie fumed.

"Weren't you the one to bring him up in the first place?" Leonard whispered quietly to her.

"Well, I've changed my mind about him. He's nothing like the Sorcerers the Headmaster described" Yulie argued remembering the small introduction Headmaster Merle gave on each of the schools during the start of the year.

"Hey, he may not be role model material. But you gotta admit, he more than makes up for it with his skill in magic" Caesar pointed out.

"Oi!" Alastor called out somehow managing to slip passed them to now stand in the doorway without them noticing. "If you want my services, I suggest you follow me. Or at least leave unless you wish to test out the defence spells I have in place for thieves and snoopers"

Quickly heeding his words, the trio of younger spell casters followed after their senior before the door closed not wanting to find out what might happen to them if they stuck around.

"So, who're you and what do you three want with me?" Alastor began again.

"I'm Leonard, Leonard Lightbane" Leonard started. "These are my friends Yulie Moonsong and Caesar Drakefriend"

"Yeah, I know. Strange name" Caesar swiftly replied as Alastor turned to stare at him. "But at least it gives me looks from the girls when I introduce myself"

Staring at Caesar a moment longer, Alastor shook his head before continuing on towards the familiar direction of the food hall- a Wizard cannot go on magic alone, after all.

"And you've come to me…because why exactly?"

"We're hoping you could lend us a hand with a quest we've been given" Yulie supplied for Alastor speaking for the first time since his insult to her. "The guy who took us in, Rapacci, he runs a winery here in the city and was hoping me and Leonard could go and help transport the next supply shipment from over in Parma village on Balandor"

"Balandor? Can't say I've been there" Alastor remarked honestly. He had been to several worlds on quests and requests for nearly a year now yet they were only to worlds most Wizards commonly went to either for self-studies, further education in their respective School of Magic or mere personal business such as their home world.

"So you'll help us?" Leonard inquired hopefully.

"I'm not gonna accept a plea for help until I at least eat something and think it over" Alastor told him before walking off leaving the three Wizards where they were.

"Hey, no probs. The shipment won't be ready until next week anyways" Caesar called after him.

"Again, does it really need to be him?" Yulie asked glaring daggers at the retreating Sorcerer's back.

"Well, he at least listened to us" Leonard pointed out optimistically before rounding on Yulie. "Besides, you were the one who suggested him in the first place, remember?"

"Well, I've changed my mind!" Yulie huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're also the only one still staring in the direction he went" Caesar pointed out teasingly.

Quickly catching onto what Caesar was implying, Yulie wasted no time in trying to hex Caesar's face off or rather his backside as he quickly scarpered from her wrath.

_~101~_

_Glossary_

**Pyromancer - Fire mage **

**Diviner - Lightning/Storm mage **

**Thaumaturge - Ice mage**

**Theurgist - Healer/White mage**

**Necromancer - Life drainer/taker**

**Sorcerer - Little-bit-of-everything mage**

**Mystic - Summoner** (unused but didn't want to leave it out)

_I'm leaving it there & as a oneshot until I get some reviews on it & see if I should continue it or not at some point._

_So, some honest reviews if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
